Hogwarts's Sorting Hat
by FanfictionWriter8
Summary: Hogwarts's Sorting Hat as sorted many, many students who walked through Hogwarts's halls. Every single Sorting was unique. Each Sorting is a new chapter. Will include Next Gen sortings.
1. Albus Dumbledore

Hi everyone! I love reading Harry Potter Sorting stories, but there were some that I really didn't like, so I decided to write my own. I'll be doing Next Generation ones too. Hope you like it! This first one is Dumbledore's - I'll be doing them in chronological order.

* * *

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. Of course, the Deputy Headmaster only called out, "Dumbledore, Albus!" but it was enough to set whispers off about my father, my family, and me. No wonder, given that the _Daily Prophet_ had decided that it was the scandal of the year. But, despite what they thought, we were definitely not Muggle-haters.

I tried extremely hard to ignore them as I sat down onto the chair. The famous Sorting Hat was placed on my head and I waited, thinking about all of the Houses.

" _Ah! Albus Dumbledore. I see many traits inside you. Many that will be a cause of pride for you in later years, most likely. And I can tell that you will reach brilliance in your life, Albus Dumbledore. But which House to put you in?"_

" _Isn't that your task? You are the famous Sorting Hat."_

" _Yes. I am. But don't you have a preference? Many witches and wizards do."_

I thought for a moment.

" _My father was in Gryffindor. My mother was in Ravenclaw. But I don't mind. Whichever house I'm in, I know I will be able to achieve goals and enjoy my time at Hogwarts."_

" _A wise answer! And, certainly, you are wise for your years."_

" _So I'm in Ravenclaw?"_

" _Not necessarily. I see wit and intelligence, a thirst for knowledge, but also bravery. I sense courage in you, and chivalry worthy just as much for a Gryffindor. And there is also loyalty in you, a certain selflessness. And, oh, ambition."_

" _Please. Not Slytherin. I… have a feeling about Slytherin. I don't think I would like it there."_

" _No? Remember that Merlin was in Slytherin. Well, I can tell already that this requires a lot of thought. Perhaps not Hufflepuff, and you don't want to be in Slytherin, so that leaves Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."_

I waited.

" _Which house should I Sort you in? In which house with you achieve your full potential, as well as everything I can see you wish to achieve. Yes, I have reached my decision. Definitely GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers, but not from all of them. I supposed that they didn't trust me because of my father's deeds. I took the Sorting Hat off and walked over to Gryffindor table. This was it. My time at Hogwarts had begun.


	2. Horace Slughorn

"Slughorn, Horace!"

My name was called out by the professor, as the hat was placed on my head. I sat up, excited. The Sorting Ceremony was very famous. I was very lucky to be able to attend Hogwarts and be Sorted.

" _Hmm, Horace Slughorn. Intelligent, but perhaps not a Ravenclaw. Loyal and fair, yet not a Hufflepuff either. But I see great courage, deep within."_

" _Oh. I didn't think that I would be a Gryffindor. I thought I wasn't brave enough."_

" _No, you definitely are. But it is buried within you and will most likely take something to draw it out."_

" _So I'm really not a Gryffindor?"_

" _Hold that thought. I sense ambition, great ambition. Ambition that I see very rarely in Sortings, and what makes yours different is that you are ambitious for others as well as yourself. So, Gryffindor or Slytherin."_

" _Which one? Which House will I be Sorted into?"_

" _Hmm, I think the choice is obvious. In this house you will be able to reach the depths of your determination. You'll be able to explore what ambition can reach._

" _Many people think that ambitious people are selfish, but I disagree. Ambition can be useful if you use it the right way."_

" _Well said. You will certainly belong here. SLYTHERIN!"_

I grinned. It was rumoured that Slytherin House was not the friendliest house, but I knew that in Slytherin I would be able to be among great witches and wizards, and I would be able to be a great wizard myself. Yes, I was ambitious. I didn't think that was a bad thing. Ambition can be good.

I would definite do my best to be the best.

I walked over to my fellow Slytherins, ambitious and cunning like me. I decided that I liked Hogwarts already.


	3. Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort

The professor calls out my name.

"Riddle, Tom!" I had never liked it – there are so many people with the name Tom. Why couldn't I have been named something _different_ , something more _magical_?

I sat down on the chair, as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. I had been confused when I'd read about the Sorting. A _Hat_? This was the school of wizardry! For people with magic! People who were _special,_ like me.

" _Tom Riddle."_

" _I'd prefer it if you didn't say my full name."_

" _Why not?"_

" _I don't like it. I didn't choose it. And, anyway, I know that I belong in Slytherin. I am everything a Slytherin should be."_

" _And not an admirer of Muggles. Well, it seems that this is the easiest Sorting I have ever Sorted. SLYTHERIN!"_

The hat added one final message.

 _"Be warned of the darkness within you, Tom."_

I take of the hat quickly and put it down, walking over to join my fellow Slytherins. I think mine was the shortest Sorting out of them all – it seemed to take only seconds.

I grinned. I knew that I could be a great wizard. I was special. I was in Slytherin.


	4. Minerva McGonagall

"McGonagall, Minerva!" I heard the Deputy Headmaster call out my name and I stepped forward.

The Sorting Hat was placed on my head. I waited.

" _Minerva McGonagall. Minerva is a wonderful name. The Roman goddess of wisdom and war. And I can sense wisdom and war in you, Minerva."_

" _War? Is that a bad thing?"_

" _No. It isn't. It means that you have a spirit valuable in such times. And you remind me of another student I once Sorted."_

" _Would that be my mother? She was Isobel Ross."_

" _Ah, yes! That must be why you are so like her. Yes, She was a Ravenclaw. And I see great intelligence and wit in you… a will to learn… loyalty, but I think not a Hufflepuff, and not a Slytherin. And bravery. Courage. So, will it be Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"_

" _There can be brave Ravenclaws and clever Gryffindors, right?"_

" _Yes. This is one of my most difficult Sortings. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Equally courageous and intelligent. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"_

The Sorting Hat deliberated this for what seemed like forever, and I was surprised. I'd thought that I would be easy to Sort.

" _Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"_

The Sorting Hat took ages to decide, and it was only when the Deputy called "Hatstall!" that I realized it had been over five minutes. I was still digesting that I was a _Hatstall –_ five and a half minutes – when the Sorting Hat finally reached it's decision.

" _Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Yes, I have decided. GRYFFINDOR!"_

I smiled, took of the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, excited for my years at Hogwarts and enjoying the fact that I was the first Hatstall in many years. I knew I was going to enjoy my time here.


End file.
